Schera Zade
}} Schera Zade, or Shera Zade as is officially translated, is the protagonist of The Girl Who Ate a Death God. Born and raised in a farming village, she could not work due to lack of strength, and therefore could not eat. This endless cycle turned her into a scrawny, useless girl who was abandoned when mercenaries in the guise of the Yuuz Royal Army of the Yuuz Kingdom attacked her village. Although she was considered a burden, she did not care. She only cared about her insatiable appetite. She desired to be full. A Death God was attracted to this desire and the torrent of emotions she was feeling at the time. During the last moments of her life it attempted to reap the rage that came from having her final meal taken from her, her desire to kill the man who took her food away, and the feelings of resignation, despair, lamentation, and misery that mingled within her for so long.Episode 00: Let's Eat.Chapter 00: I have begun eating. And so, Schera killed the man with a ferocious bite to his neck and feasted upon the Death God who possessed him. She took up the reaper's scythe as her own and slaughtered all of the mercenary imposters from the Royal Capital Liberation Army in her village, confiscated a Liberation Army flag, and bringing with her ten of the thirty heads to the Royal Army stationed at Antigua Castle, joining the Royal Army as a new recruit in the Yuuz Liberation War.Episode 1: Bread is goodChapter 1: Bread is Delicious Appearance Schera Zade is a scrawny, short girl with almost no curves to speak of. She keeps her brown hair short, in line with military regulations. Casually, she wears the white-and-grey keynote military uniform of the Yuuz Kingdom Royal Army, which eventually becomes adorned with many medals indicating her valor in battle, including the Star of the Patriot Knight, the most prestigious medal granted by King Christoph of Yuuz himself. More often and in battle, she wears black form-fit plate armor with a red cardigan underneath. On her shoulders the white raven of her cavalry unit is adorned. She is rarely seen without her gigantic, unwieldy-looking scythe that she secured from the Death God she consumed. The scythe itself is taller than she is, and the blade is incredibly sharp and heavy. Due to her tendency to brutalize her enemies, she is often covered in blood and gore during and after a battle. Her allies are often captivated by fear and awe when she uses her scythe, and she is aptly compared to a reaper in the flesh by friend and foe alike. Personality Schera loves to eat. She loves food of all kinds, even those that others find unappetizing, and her number one goal in life is eat until she is full. Her appetite is insatiable, though, and she never seems to be able to fill her stomach. When Schera is presented with a truly delicious meal, she eats slowly in order to properly savor it, often taking an hour or more to eat. She especially loves eating with her companions and often states that eating with everyone makes food taste better. On the other hand, she absolutely hates being interrupted while she is eating when the interruption does not pertain to the meal at hand, going so far as to threaten those that interrupt her meal with death and has even killed people for interrupting her meals.Episode 4: Red meat pies are good.Chapter 10: An Extravagant Meal is Considerably DeliciousChapter 17: More than Pretty Medals, I Want Food That's Delicious Although Schera will eat any food when hungry, she does have preferences. She prefers the native red apple of the Yuuz Kingdom to the green apple, for example.Episode 7: Red apples seem to look more delicious. She carries beans or other snacks with her at all times to occupy herself with if she ever feels the slightest bit hungry, and she has an incredible weakness for sweets and extremely tasty foods. On the other hand, Schera does not like grass-like or bitter foods, and if she will move them to another person's plate, like Katarina, if they like those types of foods.Episode 21: Anchovies are salty and delicious. Outside of food, Schera is rather nonchalant, caring only about her next meal. Her goal for joining the military is to slaughter the Liberation Army and eat until she is full. When interacting with others in a casual situation she is often mischievous and jokes around the majority of the time. Long meetings bore her to tears and she has difficulty concentrating, and she has little respect for military regulations, often doing what she feels is best despite being told otherwise. She is usually correct in her assessment and plan of action in most situations. When being lectured or when she is bored in a war council, she will attempt to sneak food into her mouth. She is often successful, much to her colleagues' chagrin. When she gains subordinates that later become Death's Cavalry, she treats them as her family, sharing her food and eating together with them. She puts herself at equal standing with her men, refusing to ever send them out to die to save her own skin. Schera always takes the vanguard of her unit, charging into the enemy with abandon. Her prowess, bravery, and monstrous skill inspires her allies to follow her anywhere and represents death for her enemies and all who stand against her. In battle, her ability to lead comes from watching and learning from her superiors, and her confidence and firm hand keep her subordinates in their right mind.Episode 6: Chocolates are sweet and delicious. Schera absolutely despises anyone that affiliates with the Liberation Army, and is completely merciless when dealing with them. When she is looking for information from hostages, she doesn't hesitate for a split second to kill an uncooperative hostage if there are more that can give her the information she is looking for. In battle, Schera will play with her enemies or slaughter them mercilessly, often taunting them in the midst of battle before overwhelming them with the weight of her blows. She has a tendency to strike fear into her enemies by smiling or even outright laughing in the middle of battle. People that betray her, abandon her, or take her food away are promised a painful death by her hand. Such enemies are traitors in the Liberation Army, Diener, Vander, and Octavio. "Death always keeps her promises."Chapter 34: Second Helpings Abilities Superhuman Strength: Schera's main weapon weighs enough that two fit men from the military struggle when lifting and moving it, but Schera handles this massive weapon as if it was a twig. With her strength and this weapon, she can vertically cut a fully-armored man and horse cleanly in two with a single swing. She can throw it hard enough to cleave a man in two from a far distance to continue onward and sink itself far enough into a tree that it stays put, and high into the air to have several seconds of hangtime, even when starving and on the brink of death.Chapter 33: I'm Done Eating She also has a penchant for impaling soldiers on her scythe and waving their helpless bodies around in the air effortlessly to intimidate her enemies. Other feats of strength include throwing sickles so hard that the air reverberates around her, hitting targets in a straight line with deadly accuracy beyond the range of longbows.Chapter 16: If Food Were to Fall from the Sky, It Would Surely Be Delicious Endless Endurance: Schera can fight as long as she needs to without feeling tired, but as soon as battle is over, she is wracked with incredible hunger. She can also fight at full strength through grievous wounds and on the brink of death. Ability Conferment: Schera's subordinates share a large portion of her power and become unafraid of death, often basking in it. They are fearless and can fight at full strength with multiple fatal wounds.Chapter 13: Red Source Garnished Walnuts Taste Strange; Delicious *'Beacon': Schera's subordinates are able to find her in the dead of night with no prior hints or guides, nor tell-tale signs of her being in a hidden location. *'Absolute Command': Schera's orders are absolute. Her subordinates will carry them out or die trying. *'Life Beyond Death': Schera's subordinates are known for their loyalty and grit, but few have witnessed the sheer monstrosity of the dead coming back to life. Unless the heads of her subordinates have been cut off, damaged beyond recognition, or all their life-force has been used up, they can and will keep fighting until their orders are fulfilled. *'Soul Absorption': It is hinted that Schera absorbs the strength of her subordinates when they pass on, as she often states that they will "always be together." Her power seems to grow as her time in the military increases. This ability may also include the strength of those she kills with her own hands. Aura of Death: Schera's presence seems to have an effect on those that witness her deeds. *'Approaching End': Schera's bloodlust and killing intent is enough send all wildlife fleeing. Humans feel a sense of dread or foreboding until engagement with her. *'Madness': Witnessing Schera's slaughter is enough to cause men in to flee in terror, become incapable of separating reality and dreams, or go insane. Death's Judgement: Those that wrong Schera always seem to meet a grizzly end, either by her own hand or by some unfortunate circumstance. In contrast, those that treat her well are seemingly blessed with fortune or fulfill their desires before their deaths. *'Death's Promise': A vow made by Schera is always kept. Schera is directly or indirectly responsible for the death of all the Liberation Army's leaders, even after the Altura Yuuz Unicaffe takes the throne of the Yuuz Kingdom, just like she claimed she would. Impenetrable Fog: Schera's presence can create a large fog blanket that muffles the senses and spreads fear and unrest among her enemies. It can cover large swathes of land or even an entire city. Those inside of it feel entirely isolated. It embodies her aura, amplifying its effects. It may also transfer her target to a dimension mirroring reality until the fog clears. Immortality: After consuming a second death god during the siege of Cyrus Fortress, Schera becomes immortal. The specifics of her immortality are unknown, but it is clear that she does not age. Reapers' Shadows: After Schera consumes the second death god, she gains the ability to manifest their aspects. These aspects can attack with her and inspire dread and hopelessness in her enemies. Weapons Death's Scythe: Schera's scythe is a grim weapon of massive weight. It is taller than she is, and weighs enough that two fit men from the military would struggle to even lift it off the ground. Needless to say, Schera handles the weapon as if it is light as a feather, spinning and twirling it faster than the human eye can track. The weapon itself is indestructible and inspires dread in her enemies. Sickles: Schera often hides small sickles by her waist that she uses to quickly take down targets at range. She uses them to decisively take the life of commanding officers in the throng of a melee, or to snipe targets at great range. Her abnormal strength and speed allows her to throw them faster than the human eye can see. Schera is deadly accurate with these sickles: she can easily target open vital areas on moving opponents, and even hit a small target such as the gap between the armor and helmet, all while her prey is retreating on horseback.Chapter 9: Grass is Also Occasionally Delicious Trivia *Schera's full noble name, Schera Zade, is based off the character Scheherazade from One Thousand and One Nights Category:Yuuz Kingdom Category:Yuuz Royal Army